Darkening Skies
by Doctor of Writing
Summary: Humanity was never meant to find it, now they must make amends
1. Chapter 1

Darkening Skies.

A Halo/Cthulhu Crossover

A/N: I've always loved Halo and Cthulhu, and I've always wanted to see a story out there that has a crossover of the two. So this is what I am going to be writing, it's a crossover. It's going to be one of those really weird crossovers, complete with time travel, as well as other things. No other genre's will be involved, other then Halo and Cthulhu, however I will be making up character names for a lot of people, both on the human side as well as the Covenant side, as well as changing some history.

**Prologue**.

Gazing out from the Sajas, Fleet Commander Verel set his eyes on the target, three ships, most likely runners, coming towards the boundary line.

"Set Sori!" he called.

Lieutentant Set Sori, one of the high command Unggoy on his, part of the Delta command, came running, "sir?" the squeaky voice characteristic of all Unggoy asked.

"The unidentified ships on scanner," said the Sangheili, "I believe they are Utuarani, worshippers of Cthulhu."

Set Sori looked at Veral questioningly, "Yes?" he said.

"With the fact that intership communications are down," said Veral, "I need you to run down to the fighter bay, and inform Commander Johnson that he and his squad are to intercept the ships, and if need be, destroy them."

"Sir!" said a Kig-Yar, who had green-red armor, dictating his place as a command level operative, "long range scanners are operative again, the Huragok that we sent out to fix them just transmitted in saying that they're fixed, well, for the moment."

"And, what about communications?" asked Veral, hoping to be able to communicate with the other ships left in the guard fleet.

"Circuits are too deeply fried," said the Kig-Yar, whose name was Rutika, "They're estimating that if we can get back to High Charity, we can repair there, until then, we're silent."

Veral growled, he did not like this at all, all ships comms were down, the last battle against the Turani had been bad, he hadn't expected it to be that bad. The Turani were followers of Hastur, and they had been trained to fight well as fly their fleets even better. A good portion of the Unified Fleet had been lost, mostly UNSC ships, unable to take the stress of energy displacement weapons; the only reason that some had survived, was due to the fact that the newer ships had energy harmonic ships, which allowed them to absorb some of the blasts.

"Alright," said Veral, "Set Sori, get down there."

Set Sori saluted and then ran, as fast as his short stumpy body could; Veral's attention was then turned back to the moment at hand with Rutika squawked, "Sir," he squawked again, "missile lock!"

All over the screen, he could see the small ships releasing missiles, then Rutika squawked again, Veral was getting annoyed by his squawking, but this time it was different, "Huragok team reports intership communications restored, they are coming in now and are safe in."

Veral picked up his comm, "All stations," he roared, "Missiles incoming, all stations get ready!"

The turrets still working started firing, minor blasts, since they had limited armorment until they could refuel, the three ships as they came in closer, weren't that small as Veral had thought looking out the viewport, he cursed his stupidity for sending Set Sori to send Johnson on a suicide mission.

"Sir," roared another scanner operator, "Those three ships are small scale cruisers, they look to be from Kirashi, and the markings that are present, indicate they are Hastur worshipers."

Kirashi, one of the few planets under the Unified Command's protection that had turned on its protectors and sided with the Priesthood, as Cthulhu and his minions called themselves. The UNSC were considering nuking the planet and the Covenant was considering an all out blockade to protect them, because Kirashi even though it was unaligned at the time, had one thing that both Commands valued, they had a rare ore that made hyper space more viable on the engines, especially the UNSC's ships, and made Covenant engines less likely to seize from too many running fights.

The first impact hit hard; Veral could see the markings that these Kirashi dogs put on the ships, what was even worse, was that the missiles even if they were shot down, still managed to leave a mark, that was another thing that both Commands wanted, was the missiles, because of their potency. The Kirashi President had agreed to the ore, and had given enough to fill half the fleet, but had said no to the missiles as both sides were already to powerful, and that any more power would tip the balance, it was then discovered that the missiles were being mounted on Kirashi Dogs, their hyperlight craft that would serve as the protectorate when Cthulhu and his minions took over.

A beep brought Veral back to the moment as he answered the comm, "What is it Commander Rush-tash?"

A deep black furlined Jiralhanae Chieftain snarled at him, "Johnson wants us to fly with him, he wants us to provide back up while he and his men subdue the ships."

The Jiralhanae's snarl was not one of hatred, but one more of bemusement, one of the few old guard who didn't understand humanity but had grown to understand them, especially after the new Hierarchs had taken command of the Unified Command, and Truth, Mercy, and Regret had been executed, Rush-tash had never trusted anyone who he couldn't kill with a simple sniper shot, but most humans loved him, because he was truly gentle, and with the evacuation of the Tenth Command Station, he had personally made sure that all who could get off had, before evacuating his ship the Tenants of Justice out of Jupiter's air space before minions of Cthulhu blew up the planet and the station.

"Fly with him," said Veral, "But remind him that you are technically in command, as you hold more flight time." This way tempers would be kept in check, and Johnson would be reminded that he owed Veral his life, most of the time if not all.

Rutika then ordered all the gunners under his command to provide cover fire until Johnson and Rush-tash's ships got clear, "They are clear!" he shouted a few minutes later.

The spatial monitor being slightly unscathed, started beeping about five minutes later, "Sir!" shouted an Unggoy on deep space scanners, "Slip Stream forming, we have an event!"

Veral cursed even more, being the only ship to have escaped the last encounter, after the retreat order had been given, Veral had stayed around long enough to hear it, before the communications array blew, then everything went to hell, he kept ordering all stations to fire, while waiting for flyers to get back on their ships. Johnson and his men had made it on, bringing with them a few stragglers that had gone to Rush-tash's command, but otherwise, the Unified Command fleet that had been guarding Earth had been broken and everyone had scattered and Earth had been taken over.

"Report!" Veral ordered.

Suddenly a communications screen turned on, "This is High Prophet Love," said the Prophet, "Of His Evervesant Love, greetings Fleet Commander Veral."

"Love!" shouted Veral and then composed himself and did the bow as was customary, "It is good to see you, I thought my ship was all that was left of the Command."

"A few others escaped, but we've been dodging Cthulhu's minions," said the Prophet, "The Prophet's Dilligence and Salvation are somewhere, and as my last report came from stopping to let the engines rest, High Charity has fallen."

That news shocked Veral as well as the bridge staff, "High Charity was sent into a locked slip stream route, how did this occur?"

"The rogue Commander," said the Prophet with a touch of sarcasm to his voice, "Earth President Hern to be exact, was a Cthulhu worshipper from the start, when they neared Earth, he and his staff took a ship and fled, with the knowledge of where High Charity was, along with minions of Cthulhu."

"We're dealing with our own battle right now," said Veral indicating Johnson's men getting hammered by the Kirashi ships.

Love turned aside for a second, and said something to an attendant who was standing off screen, then a pale skinned man appeared, "This is John-117," he said.

"Spartan," said Veral in awe, "You're still alive."

"Yes," said the gen mod fighter, "I'm here to tell you that we've got a way to fix all this."

"How?" asked Veral.

"Is the Troubador still in the holding bay?"

"Yes," said Veral, not understanding why they wanted the small two man scout ship, "Why?"

"We are sending over Arbiters Ashush and Seuahj," said 117, "They're going to pilot the Troubador out."

"We will provide cover fire," said Veral as he signaled two security brutes to get escort ships.

Half an hour later, Veral was being restrained as Love and 117 explained to him the use of the Troubador.

"This is madness!" he roared, "Using an experimental device, which we don't know if it works."

"Doc Enstine believes it to work," said Seuahj, as he made the final adjustments, if it works then the future will be rewritten and the present will happen differently."

"Time Travel doesn't exist!" said Veral trying to calm down, "This is impossible."

"Yes," said Love, "Anything is impossible, but with this going to work, we can stop the future from happening."

A communications screen opened, "Sir," said a human lieutenant, "Johnson reports that the three ships have been destroyed, no other ships in the area, they will continue their sweep until the Troubador is gone."

"Thank you," said Love to the op.

Love then turned to Ashush and Seuahj, "You know what you're to do?"

They both nodded, "We go back to the year 1928 and wait for the archielogist team, which are actually Cthulhu worshippers, stop them and then make sure that history takes a right turn instead of a left turn."

Love laughed, "Pretty much," he said.

Getting in the two man craft, Ashush smiled, "Sir, this does violate at least five protocols of time Non-interference directive," aiming the comment at 117, who was used to time travel experiments.

"Hopefully," said John, "we can begin right this time, without having to destroy a lot more then need be, don't forget that you two need to be around when the Covenant and UNSC first make contact to convince them of everything."

"It's why we have the recorded videos of all that has happened," said 117, "Hopefully it will convince them, more then likely it will."

They boarded the ship and departed. Departing for slip stream, they activated the time distortion and moved through time.

**End Prologue.**

So. What happens? Well tune in to Darkening Skies Chapter One and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkening Skies

A Halo/Cthulhu Mythos Crossover

A/N: So I'm combining Halo and Cthulhu with a bit of Stargate; sort of. The only Stargate reference is the date when the gate was discovered, the difference between the Halo story and Stargate story is that these rings are gateways to the spirit world, and their also smaller. The first of the Elder Gods to make an appearance, at least in this chapter will be Nyarlathotep, who escaped banishment. I will also explain how they Elder Gods were banished, and bring some familiar mythos characters in, outside of the Halo or Cthulhu.

**Chapter One: New Beginning.**

The Troubadour hung in the air, cloaked over the African plains where dig sites were set up, Ashush and Seuahj, monitoring the situation, looking for the gate to be dug up, they were also monitoring the building up of horse-riders; whoever these horse riders were, the dig sites were getting harassed by them.

"I know I've watched too many of the Mummy series," said Ashush, "But I swear, that those riders have the exact resemblance to the riders from the first movie."

Seuahj moved a camera to focus on the riders and checked the databanks for the movie, "well desert dwellers protecting holy sites have always been common," he said, his mandibles clicking with annoyance, "But these men seem to be keeping the diggers from one certain area, they've been keeping watch over it 24 hours a day, and we've been here two days exactly."

The proximity alarms buzzed, and Ashush found the target they were looking for, "here he is," said the Elite, "Doctor Charles Lathrop, British Archaeologist, the man who brings about the end of the world, headed for that particular dig site."

"Computer," said Ashush, "Beam us down to the coordinates, remain cloaked until further orders."

A flashing light surrounded the two Elites, who while they had the title of Arbiter, were not condemned, they had taken it, so that Command could send them out to do missions that went deep beyond enemy lines, and if they were caught, they could disavow all knowledge of. Armed with their traditional energy swords, Ashush of Sarletia village and Seuahj of Jiatsu Village also had modified energy cloaking shields as well as plasma rifles, and modified assault rifles. They landed, cloaked outside of the dig area, and their scanners immediately picked up traces of the ring they were searching for.

"We wait for Lathrop to make his move," said Seuahj, "He's the one who made it last time."

"What about the horse riders?" asked Ashush, ranking up the fire power on his plasma rifle, "I assume they know that the gate is evil?"

"I think," said Seuahj, "We side with them, remember we've got our cloaks, and I also put in human dna sequencing to the cloaks, so when we decloak, the imager will have us appear as human, or as best as we can."

They stood out of the way as best as they could, which meant about as far off as need be, both wishing that they had gotten hover boards, but that would have been futile. Professor Lathrop and his band of diggers, mostly British, with a few Americans came up to the area, outlined in the sand as where the ring was. They started digging, that's when the first arrow hit and a gun shot was heard. One of Lathrop's men went down as the arrow had pierced his heart, Lathrop pulled out an antique looking gun, that looked to be a musket, as Ashush later looked up in the databanks, and kept it close at hand, as several American service men came forward to take up positions. However, the horse riders came down, and into the area outside the digging site, and dismounted, their leader, who had heavy robes on, and a scimitar and bolt action rifle at his side.

"You are trespassing on holy ground!" said the rider a little haughtily, "Cease and desist your actions immediately."

Lathrop laughed, "Who are you to tell me mortal what I can and cannot do?"

Ashush and Seuahj looked at each other, "Mortal?" they asked, then it dawned on them, Lathrop might not be human, he might be a minion of Cthulhu.

"Who are you sir?" asked the rider, "And why do you dare trespass?"

"I am he who wonders at the bequest of others," said the man, as half the men kept digging, while others pulled out evil looking daggers, "I am he who will bring back what is feared."

"You know that I am he who is here to stop you," said the Rider, "That I have been ordained to stop you as per the calling."

Lathrop's response was to pull his gun out, and fire it at the Rider, who went down in a hail of fire; that's when Ashush and Seuahj yelled "NOW!" and dropped their cloaks together firing together a hail of energy bolts into the archaeologists men.

Lathrop looked without moving his body, which frightened very much the two commando's, "Who are you?" he asked in a rasping voice, "WHO ARE YOU!?" he roared his shape shimmered and he took on an alien form.

Right on cue, Lathrop's men ran at Ashush and Seuahj who took out their swords, they didn't want to kill these men, but the looks on the men stated the obvious, they had been lost to all reason, and that they were no longer amongst the living. Lathrop's form shuffled over to the Rider who stirred uneasily. "You could have made this easy on yourself human," said the creature, "I told you to stand aside, you could have had a place in the new order, how sad that you must die, for tonight your body will be used to release my master." Raising a tentacle to stab the Rider, Lathrop didn't hear the word that was spoken, until it was too late, and as the tentacle went down, he heard sizzling, or more over, felt it.

"I told you that I was ordained," said the man, energy glowing around him, "That ordination dies when your kind are finished Nyarlathotep, crawler of darkness!" The man's body was glowing with green energy, green as the grass as Seuahj and Ashush remembered in the grazing fields back home.

"NO!" screamed the fungusy-tentacled creature, "I thought you had been destroyed!"

"I am always and forever!" said the man as sword appeared in his hand, manifesting from the green energy, "I am that element which time cannot destroy!" and he plunged the sword energy into Nyarlathotep as did the two Elites at the same time.

A blinding flash, and what was left of Nyarlathotep was nothing more then random pieces of tentacle, turning to the two elites, the Rider saluted, "Thank you Wardens, for your assistance."

Ashush and Seuahj looked at each other, and then at the Rider, "Do we know you, for it has been a long time since we've been called Wardens."

"I should introduce myself," said the man as his clothes took on a more desert texture, "I am Randolph Carter, priest of the Yog-Sothoth sect."

Ashush then remembered, one of the ground battles that he had been fighting on, a man who looked like Carter had been there battling formless entities along with a few other men and women, they were dressed in attire like Carter was, and had been fighting against the Elder known as Azathoth, who was the worst Elder out of all of them, as he had limitless power as he was pure dark energy, Seuahj had not been present then, as he was commanding the fleet against humans under Azathoth's thrall.

"You're a time traveler," said Ashush, "You're the same Carter then that was with that human group at Jirstina against Azathoth's formless ones."

"Yes," said Carter, as he directed his men towards the ring which had been dug up, and some blood had been split around as a means of summoning, "Yog-Sothoth is one of the few Elders who has no reason to fight, he will not declare his side, as he is an element of Time, but he has recruited people who fight for his cause, the only side effect is that we do not age, and cannot die, but when all is ended, we will have peace, though I trust him not as he is an Elder, he's one of the few who hates the idea of us being forced to worship him."

"The gate must be destroyed," said Seuahj, "Cthulhu cannot arise," as he helped Carter's men lay down incendiary devices, as well as laying down a few plasma grenades.

"No," said Carter grimacing, "But this is not his only gate, unfortunately I do not know where the other gate or gates are."

"All it took was this one," said Ashush and the others arose last time, "A new beginning can begin right now, if we stop the others from trying to raise their masters."

Ashush was referring to the cults human members, Nyarlathotep's men lay dead all around, a few of the riders picking up their uniforms and weapons, and burning the bodies, to make sure there was no way they could be found. Off in the distance, men could be seen running towards this encampment, mostly security, to apprehend Carter and his men.

"Yes," said Carter, as he and his men got back on their horses, "Ashush, we will meet again, you and your companion, I hope it is in better circumstances." Then Carter and his Riders were off, as one of the men had given Seuahj the detonator, which Seuahj had rigged for wireless. They started the timer, and then called the ship which picked them up.

On board, they checked their data files from the future and saw that Carter had indeed died, as one of the Elder Gods had killed him personally, his body found with a notice, a year after the Jirstina incident, the last of the few easy incursions, before all out war was declared.

"We're going into deep slumber," said Seuahj as he checked the dig site and saw it vaporized, the gateway included, "I just activated the freeze chamber, the ship will record and check anything gate related, we're not going to have contact with the Covenant until 2525, and that will be when humans achieve interstellar travel outside of their solar system."

Ashush nodded, "if all goes well, otherwise those aging packets we have, might have to be used." The aging packets he was referring to was medicine which could extend their lives by 3 or 4 centuries if need be, but that's why they were going to deep sleep, so that wouldn't need to happen.

"Good night cousin," they both said.

**End Chapter One.**

Well, this I'd say is good. Yes, I realize that Cthulhu is something that no one is all that familiar with, not even me, and I'm going off what Wikipedia says. So it will be interesting as this goes on.


End file.
